


Risk; Reward

by Onus_Probandi



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Don't try this at home kids, F/M, Genderbends, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onus_Probandi/pseuds/Onus_Probandi
Summary: 9S hurts 2B





	Risk; Reward

He assures her it's fine, dwarfing one small hand after the other with his larger palms, directing her slowly, carefully, to his neck.

She's read somewhere that this is dangerous, but she can't remember where and 2B is making a lot of good points that it will be pleasurable for the both of them. He wants to watch her as she locks her fingers around the smooth, sweet smelling skin of his throat. She knows that he's into...different things than she's used to seeing during antiquated vanilla porn viewings from the archives, but again, this seems a bit extreme. Oxygen deprivation is, for obvious reasons, unhealthy even for the YoRHa, putting volatile systems in jeopardy.

2B seems ready to risk it, all for a high. 

She wonders if he's done this before and with whom, feeling him shiver in sweet anticipation as her fingers touch his throat, looping behind his head, thumbs against his synthetic Adam's apple. She brushes the knot of flesh with the pads of her fingers, going down until they rest right below it.

“Are you sure, 2B?” She asks one more time, adjusting her position to rub the glistening flesh of her vagina against his stiffening cock. By the feeling of her hands alone, he's already getting hard and she feels her own body desperate for the intense feeling that has to be his dick inside of her slim body. She's not proud to say that she's already excited, feeding off of his own energy.

He nods, giving her permission to squeeze.

She starts out slow, softly pushing her slender digits against the wiring and false skin. He makes a sound, a soft sigh escaping from between his lips. Precious breath, sugar perfumed oxygen.

The look of desire spurs her on. He wants her to break him and then he will break her. Equivalent exchange, pain for pleasure. She squeezes, harder this time, feeling his throat constrict. 2B gasps, unable to bring air in and she can feel wetness beginning to spread along the head of his penis as it rubs against her inner thigh. 

9S bites down hard on her lips. Releases her hands to watch him breathe for a moment. 

When he's ready again, she puts her body into it this time, chest heaving with arousal and effort. He's surprisingly difficult to harm, not just physically but also due to her own hangups about choking the living shit out of her superior. It shouldn't make her feel as wet as she does, lips coming loose to pant and whimper.

2B looks jealous, his pale cheeks a soft red, needing air but needing it's absence more.

What a strange contradiction. But she supposes that he himself is the embodiment of strange contradiction. Soft where he should be strong. Kind where he should be hard.

Greedy and sadistic where he should be selfless.

For about ten seconds, she wrings his body of air, legs shaking with sexual strain. Finally, as his eyes are rolling back into his skull and she sure she's left a set of bruises on him, she lets him go, fingers immediately finding home in between her legs. Anxious for some of what he's experiencing, she grinds her bare palm against her slick folds a few short times while he catches his breath.

He's beautiful even in his twisted state, and she can't help but watch and worship him as she touches herself. The second his eyes lock on hers, she can't help but turn away, hands and hips stilling as warm fluid glue them together. She doesn't like to be watched when she's like this, she can't even look at herself in the mirror, and  _ 2B’s _ eyes bore a hole into her very energy, judging her.

“U-uh...are you…” she whispers, thighs clamped firmly around her wrists.

“...fine,” his voice is hoarse, but soft and still thick with the desire that caused this whole mess. She tremors and he can feel it, eyes darting doesn't from her face to her hands.

2B sits up, takes the delicacies that are her hands in one of his own, the other slowly dragging down her stomach and making its way between her legs, breathing heavily as he fills his lungs with her scent, the only thing he wanted to smell before death.


End file.
